Peter Pan (Disney)
|enemies = Captain Hook (archenemy) Mr. Smee The rest of the pirates Heartless Unversed Riku (formerly) Disney Villains |type of hero = Adventurer }} Peter Pan is the titular main protagonist of Disney's 14th full-length animated feature film of the same name and Return to Never Land. He is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie named Tinker Bell who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. He was voiced by the late Bobby Driscoll in the original film, and later on by Blayne Weaver onwards. History Before his story began, Peter Pan met Tinker Bell while trying to steal the tooth of a shark. He had planned to do this by rowing out on a small boat and knocking the shark out cold with his oar - but the shark was bigger than he anticipated and it bit his boat in half. Peter had not yet learned to fly, and so Tinker Bell taught him then and there to save him from the shark. ''Peter Pan'' In the beginning, the narrator mentions that Peter Pan chose the Darling family house, because he states that people believed in them. When Peter Pan went to the house, George Darling attempts to call Scotland Court to shoot him down. When Peter flew into the house, he and Tinker Bell try to get them out of the house. When they woke up the children, he teaches them flying with pixie dust. He is able to make the children fly with Tinker Bell's pixie dust. When they fly out of the house, they fly to the tower of the Big Ben. Peter points to the second star to the right. When they fly to Never Land, they get ambushed by Captain Hook's cannons. During the ambush, he landed on the jungle where the Lost Boys are warned by Tinker Bell. Peter Pan thinks that Tinker Bell is guilty by making the Lost Boys shoot down Wendy. He convinces John to be the leader of the Lost Boys and they get captured by the Indian natives. To stop this plan, Peter had to rescue Tiger Lily from Captain Hook after meeting the mermaids who ambush Wendy. When he rescued the captive, he brings her to the chief and the Indians start a celebration. After that, Captain Hook plans to get rid of him with his time bomb. When Hook's gift explodes, Peter Pan looked for Tinker Bell under the rumbling debris. After that, he and Tinker Bell fight Captain Hook's crew. After that, he won the Jolly Roger and becomes the captain of Never Land. ''Return to Never Land'' In this sequel when Jane gets captured by Captain Hook, he explains to her that she is Wendy. However, Jane explains she is Wendy's daughter. Peter Pan tries to stop Captain Hook in the sequel and avoiding an octopus. He knows that Jane doesn't believe in fairies and explains to the Lost Boys by going on treasure hunts. Peter Pan found Jane and apologize for ruined her notebook. He warned Jane about Tinker's light was out of powers. After Tinker Bell is restored, he brings Jane to fight all of Captain Hook's men and tricked them with the octopus. After that, Peter Pan escorts Jane back to the Darling family's house after World War II ended. TV Appearances ''House of Mouse'' Peter Pan makes some appearances in House of Mouse. In some, he teaches Donald to fly with pixie dust. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Peter Pan didn't appear in the series until the episode "Peter Pan Returns". Unlike his original appearance, he is unable to fly out of the Hangman Tree. Jake and his crew try to restore him from Captain Hook. In his next appearance "Never Land Rescue", he is seen with Tinker Bell to restore the land. In his third appearance "Battle For the Book", he is seen trying to help Jake meet Wendy and her family restore the memories of Never Land. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Peter had made an appearance in one episode of this TV spin-off series. Home video appearances ''Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! In this video, Peter Pan is a replacement of Donald Duck in the song "Following the Leader". He leads the children to a market where they are greeted by the Genie from ''Aladdin. They also appear trying to capture Captain Hook on the Jolly Roger. Video game appearances ''Return to Never Land'' Peter Pan is a playable character in the game by Disney Interactive in association with Crawfish Interactive. He also appears in the PlayStation game of the same name. ''Disney Universe'' Peter Pan appears as a downloadable costume in Disney Universe in the seven costume pack. Voice Actors Peter Pan has a number of voice actors: *Bobby Driscoll (1953) *Blayne Weever (current) *Chris Steele (Kingdom Hearts) *Adam Wylie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Quotes *"Cock-a-doodle-doo!!" - Peter's war cry *"It must be here somewhere..." - while looking for his shadow. *"Girls talk too much." - meeting Wendy. *"GROW UP?!" - when Wendy says about what her mother said to her. *"Say, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought!" *"Yep! Just a little bit of pixie dust." - while teaching the family how to fly. *"You can fly!" *"C'mon, everybody! Here we go......! OFF TO NEVER LAND!" - before leading Wendy, John, and Micheal to Neverland. *"There it is, Wendy! Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning!" - directions to Neverland. *"Attention!" - to his men. *"C'mon, Wendy. I'll show you the mermaids." *"That captain?" - during their duel with Hook. *"Well, well, a codfish on a hook." - after Hook grabbed hold of the cliff before he could fall. *"Oh! Tiger Lily." - when Wendy warns Peter that he has to rescue Tiger Lily. *"Don't be ridiculous." - to Tink before the bomb explodes with the castle thunder. *"Say your prayers, Hook!" - confronting James Hook. *"A Coward?! ME?!" - when Hook call Him a coward. *"No! I gave my word!" - Before putting the pirate flag on Hook. *"Alright, Hook. You're fee to go, and never return." - banishing Hook. *"Ow!" - right when he was punched in the face by Jane *"You're sure not Wendy." - mistaking Jane Darling with Wendy *"Come and get me you old codfish!" - Peter's taunt. *"If you're Wendy's daughter, you're gonna love it here!" - before showing Jane the sights of Neverland. *"She's just jealous. All girls get like that around me." - to Jane about Tinker Bell *"Unbelievable!" - when Jane came to rescue him. *"Game's Over, Hook. I win! HA!" - before putting an end to Hook. *"You changed." - not recognizing Wendy *"Bye, Wendy." Peter Pan's farewell to Wendy in the Beginning and End of Return to Neverland. *"Well, What're we waiting for?! Here we go.....!!!" - in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Audio Sample Gallery Images Peter Pan strapped to an Anchor by Hook.jpg|Peter held hostage Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook.png|Peter facing Captain Hook 9ecd8c432f2f8f0b8fa5be8bae7f9b73.jpg|Peter crowing Peter Pan Crow.jpg|Peter Pan Crowing Two peter dagger.jpg|Peter throwing his dagger peter-pan-and-wendy-darling-peter-pan-14526250-576-416.jpg|Peter with Wendy peter-pan-flying.jpg|Peter flying Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Tinker-Bell-Peter-Pan-walt-disney-characters-33416432-4323-3240.jpg|Peter with Tinker Jake_and_the_never_land_pirates_error_peterpan.png|Peter in Jake and the Neverland Pirates 133243645573556.png|Peter in House of Mouse char_67223_thumb.jpg|Peter in The Lion King 1 1/2 peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Peter Pan's smile in the sequel peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg|Peter Pan smiles towards Jane after she saved him peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6698.jpg|Peter Pan heroic grin Peter Pan Smiling.jpg|Peter Pan Smiles From Wendy peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1483.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1592.jpg Peter Pan Angry.jpg|Peter Pan Angry Trivia *His outfit bears a resemblance to Link's outfit from the Legend of Zelda series. External Links *Peter Pan - Disney Wiki *Peter Pan - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Titular Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Lawful Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Fighter Category:Famous Category:The Messiah Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Loyal Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Damsels Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Insecure Category:Officials Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Nurturer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Movie Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Parents Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Elementals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Creator Category:Related to Villain Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:The Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Outright Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:False Antagonist Category:Determinators Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Elves Category:Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Wrathful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Optimists Category:Mastermind Category:Chaste Category:Obsessed Category:Theatrical Heroes